The Cutest Angels in the Garrison
by Blue TARDIS Everdeen
Summary: A series of one-shot fics involving Castiel and Samandriel. Includes interactions with certain hunters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, guys. I'm kinda depressed right now. Want to know why? Supernatural. This show will KILL YOU. Don't watch it. Just kidding, it's amazing; but seriously though. It's heartbreaking. For any of you that have seen the new episode: It's gonna be okay….I think. For those of you that haven't yet, I pity you. Have a soft blanket or stuffed animal to throw in frustration or cuddle up with when you have feels. This is a series of one-shots about Castiel and Samandriel. I slightly ship them as of now. Because they're just so gosh darn cute. **

**Enjoy, and try not to drown in feels,**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

* * *

"Why would you do this, Castiel? Why would you leave me…for him?" Samandriel questioned; his eyes pleading.

"I told you. I have to watch over him. I can't let him get hurt again."

"But…you promised, Castiel. You promised me."

"I know. I know." He placed his hand upon the younger's cheek and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you soon, Samandriel." He disappeared; leaving the other angel alone in the room.

"I'll….see you later, Castiel."

* * *

"I'm an angel, this is just my vessel." Samandriel touched the brim of his baseball cap. "His name's Alfie, apparently."

"Uh-huh. I can see that." Garth circled around the angel; looking him up and down. "Did they run out of suitable vessels or some crap? I thought you guys had a like, unlimited supply?"

He shook his head. "This was all I could find on short notice." He straightened the silver nametag pinned to his striped shirt. "He's a suitable vessel."

"Right." He arched an eyebrow. _Seriously? This guy? An angel? The kid's what….eighteen? Barely? Jesus. His parents must be worried as hell. _"I just don't understand why you chose someone so…young though. Don't you want people to take you seriously?"

Samandriel got a serious look on his face. "I assure you, Garth, I am as powerful as Castiel is."

"Right, Cas. I forgot you all knew each other up there."

"We are all family in Heaven. Castiel is my brother."

"I figured. So, whatcha doin' here, kid? On some "important mission" from the higher ups?"

He started to shake his head; then switched to nodding. "Yes…and no. I was sent here to go to an auction of important biblical and historical artifacts. Heaven is a bit short of messengers at the moment. I have to talk to a prophet, Kevin Tran."

"Never heard of him."

"I have heard he is relatively new to the prophet's life. You see, when one prophet dies-"

"Yeah, yeah, another one takes his place, I know." Garth interrupted. "You just haven't told me WHY you are going to this "auction" thing."

"Ah. It is because I need to get something. A tablet; written on it the word of God." Samandriel said; straightening. He took his missions seriously. "It is my duty to make sure it does not get into the wrong hands."

"And who's hands would that be?"

"Crowley's. He wants the tablet for himself."

Garth cringed at the mention of Crowley. "Ugh. Hate that SOB. Why does he want the piece of rock so bad?"

"I do not know. That information was not disclosed to me." And with that, he disappeared.

"Angels." Garth scoffed. "Weird dudes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! I have been so freaking busy with work and my English class that I haven't been able to write more. Sorry! This one's gonna be relatively short, though. It takes place after Torn and Frayed; after Cas takes Samandriel back to heaven. **

**Enjoy!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

* * *

"Where the hell are you man?" Dean said, almost in a whisper, as he looked around his empty room for any signs of the angel. His gaze lingered on a chair in the corner of the room; the very place where, only a week ago, held the body of a celestial being. He sighed and got up; his hope leaving him and disappearing into the still air.

* * *

"Wha-where am I?" Samandriel, or Alfie as he was called by the Winchesters, blinked and sat up. "This place feels familiar…it can't be Heaven, can it?"

"Yes, it can. And it is." A woman's voice said from above him. He looked up and into the eyes of Naomi.

"YOU! You-you stay away from me!" He scrambled back until his head slammed into the concrete wall; a look of pain, anger and slight terror on his face. "You…you did this to me! You made him….you made my FRIEND, my BROTHER, you made him kill me! Why?"

"You were a threat to us; A threat to the system. I was merely eliminating a compromising element." She smiled thinly and down at Samandriel. "Don't worry, Samandriel. You're home now. Safe and sound."

"No. This…this doesn't feel like Heaven. It's all wrong. It feels…"

"Better? Safer?"

"No. It feels, bad. Like a bad energy has entered this place." His face hardened into anger now, his fists clenched by his sides. "Does father know about this? Does the Metatron?"

Naomi scowled and turned away. "Don't mention…THEM in front of me. I did approach them with this idea, yes, but they were-"She turned around sharply and faced him. "Shall we say, less than cordial."

"Good."

Naomi grabbed Samandriel by the shirt, yanked him up, and pinned him against the wall. "I knew it was right to have Castiel kill you. You ARE a traitor." She let go of him in a huff and he stumbled; trying to regain his footing. "And we know what we do to traitors." She smiled a full smile now; one that showed her perfect white teeth and thin pink lips. She snapped her fingers and a short, black haired angel appeared, dressed in all black. "Please take dear Samandriel to the laboratory. I shall be there as soon as I can." She turned back toward Samandriel, now standing up to his full height. He didn't even come up to Naomi's shoulder. "I hate to do this to you, since you are the newest in our family, but traitorous deeds should not go overlooked." She cocked her head to the side and gently touched Samandriel on the cheek. "It is for the best. I hope you understand, Samandriel."

He flinched at the touch. "I understand perfectly. I just don't fully agree with it." The angel dressed in black seized him by the collar of his uniform and dragged him away from Naomi. He turned his head around and gave her a look; one filled with hate and pain and slight pity.

"Well, that's one compromising factor taken care of. Now for the other." She went back to her desk in the opposite corner of the room and opened a drawer. She sat in her spotless white desk chair and pulled a thin manila folder out of the drawer. Opening it gingerly, she gazed at the face of the man whose picture was plastered all over the front page. She lightly traced the edge of one of the pictures, a faraway look in her eyes. "Dean Winchester. The righteous man. But not for much longer." She picked up the picture and crumpled it violently in her hands. She pushed a button on her desk and a hole opened. "Good bye, Winchester." She dropped the picture down the hole, and flames shot up out of it, lighting up her face eerily. "It is for the best."


End file.
